


Hobbit Reader Inserts

by mcrts



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Original Female Character - Freeform, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrts/pseuds/mcrts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically fluffy and angsty one-shots of you and the Hobbit characters. Accepting requests. BotFA Spoilers Alert. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving Kili (Kili x You)

Chapter 1: Nightmares (Kili/You)

Summary: You are a Ranger travelling with the Company. At Erebor, you start having nightmares regarding Kili's safety. 

 _Erebor_

"Y/N?" asked Kili, as you handed him a piece of cram. He grabbed your arm as you turned to leave. This was the closest you'd been to him in days. Thorin had everyone count and sort his treasure, except for his nephews, whom he kept at his side day and night. "How are you?" 

"I'm not the one who nearly lost his life to a morgul shaft," you said mirthlessly as you sat beside him. "You had us all worried. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought I could hold out. I wanted to see Erebor for myself."

"Erebor is a mountain, Kili. It's not going to spring up legs and run away." You looked at him. "You could have died. D'you know what that would do to everyone? To Thorin, Fili, your mother."  _To me._ You wanted to add, but to decided to leave out.

"I know. I was an idiot, I'm sorry Y/N." He held your hand in his. 

"How is Thorin?" 

"Uncle's not getting any better. I fear for him, Y/N, I really do." 

You sighed. Thorin had never been exactly right in the head, but this mountain was driving him crazy. You yourself felt a little out of touch yourself, but for a different reason. You were a Ranger and you needed wide open spaces and the sun on your face. Underground felt too claustrophobic for you.  

"How are you?" Kili asked again. 

"Never better," you said. The less he had to worry about, the better. 

The two of you ate together until Thorin called for Kili again. He gave your hand a final squeeze and you made you way back down to the treasury.

 

* * *

 

_Ash and smoke._

_Blood and Fire._

_Death._

_You ran, knowing that you were too late. **Late, late, late,** echoed as you rushed towards the fell Orc. Bolg, son of Azog the Defiler. His arms were raised, ready to deliver a final blow to the poor soul he was tormenting.  _

_Bolg turned when he heard you approach. He grinned madly as you shot a few arrows into him and plunged your knife into his chest._

_"You are too late," he taunted, and went still. You pulled your knife out and rushed to the prone form on the ground._

_"KILI! Eru, Kili!" you cried, trying to stem the blood, but to no avail. "HELP! Kili, please, please hold on."_

_In spite of his agony, he smiled fondly at you. He kisses the hand that carasses his face._

_"Y/N... I'm glad I lived to see you. One last time."_

_"No, Kili, please hold on."_

_"Zayûgân," he whispers, and the light left his brown eyes._

_"NO!"_

"Y/N? Y/N, wake up!" 

You wake up from your hellish vision with a start. You blinked, staring at Kili who was crouching by your bed in concern. You say nothing, but throw your arms around him and sob into his shoulder. He patted your shoulder. You tighten your grip on him. Kili was alive and breathing. When your sobs finally subside, he eases himself onto the side of your bed, still not letting go of you.

"I was walking to my room when I heard you screaming."

"D-did I say anything?" you mumbled.

"You were shouting my name a lot. Y/N, how long has this been going on for?"

"F-for the past couple of weeks. It's always t-the same d-dream. I always lose you in it." 

"I wish I could do something about it," sighed Kili, carassing your face.

"Stay with me?" you asked. "Only for tonight."

Kili nodded and kicks off his boots. He lay back, stroking your hair calmly. Your eyes grow heavy and you fall into a fitful sleep. 

When Fili finds the two of you the next morning, he smiles. The two of you had something going on! He knew those furtive glances, the awkward conversations and his brother's longing gazes at your diretion were not for nothing. Kili would never hear the end of it. 


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Kili Part 2 (Kili x You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, where everybody lives.

You kept a keen eye on Kili as you slashed and stabbed many Orcs. He was fighting Bolg, and you were afraid that the scene from your dreams would play out. Bolg overpowered Kili and was about to swing his mace at the Dwarf. You fought your way to them and stuck a dagger in the Orc's back. He growled and threw you all too easily onto the rock wall. You felt a sharp pain course through you and braced yourself for the impact of the mace. It never came. Kili had run your sword into the Orc, and Bolg collapsed. 

"Y/N? Y/N, are you alright?" Kili's voice sounded far away. He had none of the cool confidence you'd associated with Kili, he was frightened and panicky. "Bleeding." He turned away from you and shouted. "HELP! HELP!"  

 _Blood?_ Your mind was still hazy from the impact of the fall and couldn't connect the dots. You saw the knife that the Orc had run through you, sticking out from your torso. It missed your heart by a few inches. 

"K'li," you mumbled and he turned to you, his eyes full of remorse, fear and guilt. "I...I love you..." 

"I love you too." You closed your eyes. "Y/N? Y/N please, open your eyes." 

"S-so tired..." you murmured. 

"Look at me, Y/N. Look at me!"

You frowned. Couldn't he understand that you just needed a kip? The last thing you see is a pair of concerned brown eyes stare at you before everything went black. 

* * *

_His eyes narrowed at the sight of the Arkenstone in Bard's hands. The Heart of the Mountain, in the hands of a human? The very same human who was allied with Thorin's mortal enemy, King Thranduil? Curse that weasel, that scoundral of a Hobbit!_

_"Never again shall I have any dealings with wizards or their friends!" bellowed Thorin. He signalled to Fili."Throw him down!"_

_Fili didn't move. Neither did Kili, or Balin, or anyone for that matter, when Thorin glanced at them in turn. While they didn't understand his actions, Bilbo was still part of their Company. And Dwarves were loyal to a fault. Thorin growled in frustration and grabbed the Hobbit by the scruff of his neck. You left Kili's side and grabbed Thorin's other arm, restraining him. He glared at you, white-hot anger in the depths of his eyes._

_"IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MY BURGLAR, RETURN HIM TO ME!" Gandalf's voice sounded through the Elven army. He appeared. Thorin shook you off and let go of Bilbo, who threw a rope down and scurried down the Wall. Thorin, furious, declared war on the Elves and Men. You sighed, closing your eyes. Bilbo's actions became clear to you. Like him, you would have given all the gold in these vaults to avoid war, especially war among the Free Peoples. They should be joining forces instead, but you knew that was out of the question. The Elves and Men were eager to avoid war but Thorin knew only one thing and he would be hardpressed to part with a single gold coin from his vaults._

_*_

_"Y/N?"_

_You looked and saw Kili. His eyes took in your cloak and your pack._

_"I'm leaving,"  you said. You gazed into his eyes. Never before in your life have you appreciated your height, or lack thereof. But you were glad you weren't tall because you were just an inch taller than Kili. "I am sorry, my love. I cannot stand with your uncle after today's events. I am a Ranger and my oath is to protect the Free Peoples, not encourage them in war. Especially war for gold."_

_"I wish I could come with you,,"  whispered Kili, tracing the outline of your lips. He graced your lips with a kiss and pressed his forehead against yours. "But my duty is to Thorin. Till we meet again, fairest of fair ones."_

_You held him in a tight embrace. After what seemed like eternity and yet too soon, you let go and turned your back to him."Farewell and may the stars bless your path, Kili, son of Durin."_

_You were about to leave when Kili ran after you. "Y/N! Wait!" He placed a chain around your neck."This is my promise to you. When we're finally settled, I'll marry you. I vow on the grave of my father."_

_"Kili..." you murmured. You didn't deserve this._

_He placed a finger on your lips. "I know how you feel about me, zayugan. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_He smiled and kissed your cheek._

* * *

When you woke up, you were dark tent. A figure sat, slumped on the chair by your bed.

"Kili?" you mumbled. 

Kili awoke with a start.

"You're awake! Oh thank Mahal. I was so afraid that you wouldn't... They said you might not make it..." You silenced him with a kiss, to which he gratefully obliged. 

"How are Thorin and Fili?" you asked, as Kili poured you a glass of water. 

"Uncle and Fili were saved, thanks to you." He gazed at you with wonder and frustration. "I very nearly lost you. And yet, I owe my life and my family's to you. I don't know if I should be angry or happy with you."  

"Just love me, my dear. Then you can be both angry and happy with me."

"That I can do." Kili closed in for a kiss.

As you kissed him, you knew that you would always be saving Kili. But you didn't mind, because he would always have your back. 

 


End file.
